broadwayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pippin (2013 Broadway Revival)
|composer=Stephen Schwartz |lyricist=Stephen Schwartz |author=Roger O. Hirson |opened_on=April 25, 2013 |at=Music Box Theatre |starring=Patina Miller and Matthew James Thomas |awards=2013 Tony Awards *Best Revival of a Musical *Best Actress in a Musical (Patina Miller) *Best Featured Actress in a Musical (Andrea Martin) *Best Direction of a Musical (Diane Paulus) |image=Pippin 2013.jpg }} is a Tony Award-winning musical with music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and a book by Roger O. Hirson. Bob Fosse, who directed the original Broadway production, also contributed to the libretto. The musical uses the premise of a mysterious performance troupe, led by a Leading Player, to tell the story of Pippin, a young prince on his search for meaning and significance. The protagonist, Pippin, and his father, Charlemagne, are characters derived from two real-life individuals of the early Middle Ages, though the plot presents very little historical accuracy regarding either. Synopsis The Leading Player and The Players set the stage for a unique dramatic event, introducing Pippin to the audience. Pippin has just returned home from University, and wants to find meaning in his life. Guided by the Leading Player, Pippin tries war, fighting alongside Charles and Lewis. Pippin then asks Berthe, his grandmother, for advice, and she suggests sexual experimentation. Meanwhile, Fastrada, Pippin's conniving stepmother, concocts a plan to get her son Lewis closer to the throne than Pippin. Pippin falls into her trap, killing Charles and attempting to rule the empire. The Leading Player resuscitates Charles when Pippin asks, and Pippin continues searching. Finally, he meets a woman named Catherine who has a young son, Theo. Pippin uneasily settles into family life with Catherine, although he is in love with her. Pippin eventually leaves Catherine and returns to the Leading Player. Finally, the Leading Player and the Players attempt to convince Pippin to go up in flame as a final statement about his life. Character List * Pippin is an idealistic and inexperienced youth in his early twenties, searching for meaning in his life. * The Leading Player is the narrator of the show, featured singing and dancing in almost every scene. She has a nearly malevolent intensity and sparkling charisma. * Catherine is Pippin's love interest, a young widow with a small son. * Fastrada is Pippin's somewhat evil stepmother, who gets her way by being sexy and vixenish. * Charles is an older man, king of the Holy Roman Empire, who enjoys battle and tradition. * Berthe is Pippin's grandmother (Charles' mother), an older woman with a flirtatious taste for young men. * Lewis is Pippin's moderately dumb half-brother (Fastrada's son), who is self-obsessed and a good warrior. He has no solo songs, but is a featured member of the chorus. * Theo is Catherine's son who befriends Pippin and loves his pet duck. Original 2013 Revival Cast *'Pippin': Matthew James Thomas *'Leading Player': Patina Miller *'Catherine': Rachel Bay Jones *'Fastrada': Charlotte d'Amboise *'Charles': Terrence Mann *'Berthe': Andrea Martin *'Lewis': Erik Altemus *'Theo': Andrew Cekala and Ashton Woerz (the two alternate the role) Song List * Magic to Do - Leading Player & The Players * Corner of the Sky - Pippin * War is a Science - Charles, Pippin & The Players * Glory - Leading Player & The Players * Simple Joys - Leading Player * No Time At All - Berthe & The Players * With You - Pippin * Spread a Little Sunshine - Fastrada * Morning Glow - Pippin & The Players * Entr'acte - The Players & Pippin * On the Right Track - Pippin & Leading Player * Kind of Woman - Catherine * Extraordinary - Pippin * Love Song - Pippin & Catherine * I Guess I'll Miss the Man - Catherine * Finale - Leading Player, Pippin, Theo & The Players Category:Broadway musicals Category:Tony Award winning musicals